Capriccio N1
by VforV
Summary: One Shot - ubicado en la época del Milenio de Plata - porque sí, la vida era muchas cosas, entre ellas muy Caprichosa.


Caprichos.

_Ésta obra está basada en la grandiosa serie japonesa (que marcó mi infancia) Sailor Moon, específicamente en dos personajes de la serie, Haruka y Michiru. La estructura de la historia surgió cuando escuchaba los 24 caprichos del compositor y violinista italiano Niccolo Paganini. _

_Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y no tengo ninguna intención de que esto tenga fines de lucro._

_Capricho N°1_

"_La vida y sus vueltas caprichosas…"_

Sabía lo que era, pero no se sentía como tal. No era tonta, ¡eso jamás! Pero ya estaba algo harta de que le estuvieran diciendo como debía comportarse, ella, la pequeña Princesa de Urano, siendo solo una infante entendía su futura responsabilidad y deseaba cumplirla a cabalidad, y con todo su corazón anhelaba además que la dejaran hacerlo a su manera.

-¡Princesa por favor! Los movimientos de una dama deben ser suaves, sutiles, como cuando el viento acaricia tu rostro, así que… ¡deja de moverte como un monito enjaulado! - La reina del planeta Urano reprendía a su pequeña hija hiperactiva enérgica y poco femenina, su hija a quien adoraba, debía educarla para ser digna guardiana del planeta y de la Luna.

-¡Pero mamá! ¡el viento es a veces violento! – la pequeña rubia se quedó quieta una fracción de segundo para luego reírse de su espontánea rima.

-Al menos veo que las clases de literatura han surtido efecto – le sonrió la mujer. – Ahora, la manera de inclinarse ante una persona distinguida es… – preguntó su madre

La pequeña atinó a inclinarse doblando una de sus rodillas y dejando la otra apoyada en el suelo, su mano derecha tocaba el lado izquierdo de su pecho y la mano izquierda la dejó atrás, inclinó su cabeza levemente, tal cual lo había visto hacer a los distinguidos caballeros en la corte uraniana.

-¿¡Pero qué haces, Haruka!?-su madre algo espantada se levantó de donde estaba por la impresión.

-¿Qué? Los distinguidos caballeros del reino lo hacen así mamá – contestó la rubia.

-Pero Haruka… ¡Tú no eres un distinguido caballero!… has de ser una distinguida dama – Haruka volteó los ojos algo mosqueada; ya sabía que su madre comenzaría con el famoso sermón de siempre, sobre cómo debía comportarse…

-Toma atención, las damas se toman dulcemente y con suavidad su vestido- Haruka prestaba toda la atención, su madre realmente hacía gala de su nobleza e imponía toda su encantadora feminidad. Con toda delicadeza y fineza del universo, la Reina de Urano mostró a su pequeña, como es que las distinguidas damas saludaban a cualquier distinguido personaje. Haruka no iba a decirle a su madre que le encantaba verle como ella lo hacía, más que ella misma hacerlo.

– ¡Qué ridículo!, ¿por qué no puedo saludar como caballero? ¡Es más cómodo y portentoso_!_- le reclamó la niña.

-Porque eres una niña Haruka, y las niñas deben ser encantadoras y delicadas, como una doncella, además con el vestido, no podrías saludar como varón – replicó la reina.

-Sigue siendo ridículo, además de injusto, no veo lo malo de saludar como caballero – acto seguido la pequeña rubia altaneramente alzó su mentón y frunció sus labios haciendo un deje de trompa. La pequeña y terca princesita se había amurrado.

-¡Disculpe mi lady! El maestro de música ha llegado – la sirvienta del palacio interrumpió la discusión.

-¡Oh!, muchas gracias Caronte, la "princesa" va de inmediato – contestó haciendo hincapié en el título nobiliario de su hija. La sirvienta se retiró y nuevamente madre e hija volvieron a quedar solas.

-Haruka – dijo su madre – solo quiero que seas una digna sucesora del trono y guardiana de nuestro planeta.

-Si debo proteger a Urano y al Reino de la Luna, no creo que esto me vaya a ayudar; ¡En una lucha, tomar el té no me va a servir! – la respuesta de Haruka dejó sorprendida a la Reina… tenía sentido.

-¿Sabes? La princesa de Neptuno también está siendo educada para ser una futura guardiana. Sin embargo, es una encantadora y refinada jovencita, con modales excepcionales, y con una belleza innata que deslumbra todo a su paso, es virtuosa, no solo como princesa de su planeta, sino que además como violinista – su madre esperaba que con aquel comentario su hija entrara en razón.

-¡No me importa! Y si tanto te gusta como hija o princesa, pues…. ¡ADOPTALA! – la pequeña salió corriendo del salón.

Haruka se encontraba furiosa, esa susodicha princesa del planeta Neptuno la tenía hasta más arriba de la coronilla… todo el mundo hablaba maravillas de ella, todo el mundo se encargaba de hacerle ver lo muy distintas que eran "_deberías ser como ella_", le dijo una vez su maestro de piano. No la conocía, pero ya le caía mal, "_una niña así debe ser insoportable_", se dijo así misma.

-Si la llego a conocer… ¡agh! No sé… ¡le ensucio el vestidito rosadito! – y así llegó a su clase de piano con ese maestro que periódicamente la comparaba con la dulce princesa de Neptuno. No tenía idea de cómo se llamaba y tampoco le interesaba saber, únicamente se juraba y aseguraba que detestaría por siempre a la princesita de Neptuno…. ¡Aaay los niños!

No se encontraba precisamente contenta, el hecho de que hubiese una fiesta de gala en su reino con invitados de alcurnia, solo aumentaban sus deseos de escapar, volar, ser parte del viento. El viento… la caricia acogedora que siempre recibía de éste. Sentía que en cualquier momento podría ser parte de los vientos y ser libre, ser ella misma en la amplitud y completitud del mar. El mar… no tenía idea de cómo era, solo sabía que era tan grande que el viento donde fuera siempre se encontraba con el, pues éste le dejaba andar a sus anchas… le dejaba ser. Supo entonces que los vientos tenían un "límite", un amor.

Le gustaba correr en aquellos azulados equinos que su padre trajo una vez de Neptuno. Corría a escondidas pues una futura princesa no podía cabalgar de la forma en que ella lo hacía. Ahora daba lo mismo, en ese preciso instante no había nadie pendiente de ella gracias a esa fiesta. Recordó entonces porque estaba fastidiada: los invitados. Estarían presentes los nobles del planeta Neptuno, entre ellos, la Princesa Neptune. Haruka no quería bajo ninguna circunstancia estar presente en esa fiesta, sabía que si asistía, de pura rebeldía se comportaría como un asno, peor aún, fastidiaría a su declarada rival; intentó explicárselo a sus padres para evitarles el mal rato, pero como pequeña princesa berrinchuda, no fue oída. Pensaba en eso cuando el viento hizo acto de presencia enrostrándole un papel, obstaculizándole la visión completamente.

-Pero qué!?... rayos!- se quitó el papel de la cara y lo observó, ese papel robó toda su atención, puesto que en él había un paisaje, al parecer del horizonte de Urano dibujado exquisitamente, había tal gracia en ese dibujo que halló belleza. Apreciando la obra se encontraba, cuando escuchó un lamento:

-¡NO! – la voz era suave y delicada, por lo que Haruka siguió el sonido de aquella voz hasta que sus ojos dieron con una niña más o menos de su misma edad que con rostro afligido iba detrás de más papeles que el viento le habían arrebatado. Haruka al percatarse de la situación dio orden a su azulado equino para ir detrás de los dibujos que el viento se llevaba.

-¡Ya te alcanzo! – La rubia siendo tan veloz como los vientos, había tomado ya algunos dibujos, solo quedaba por alcanzar el último –¡ TE ATRAPÉ!- gritó con triunfo. Volteó hacia donde podría estar la muchacha dueña de aquellos papeles y se fijó con asombro que le venía pisando los talones. Mucho más asombrada quedó cuando vio lo realmente linda que era, más aún con ese cabello aguamarina.

-¡Oh! ¡Has podido pillarlos todos!-dijo la pequeña niña.

-¿Son tuyos?, ¿tú hiciste todos estos dibujos?- quiso saber la rubia.

-Sí, así es, muchas gracias por haberlos cogido. Mi nombre es Michiru- se presentó la peliverde.

-… tienes mucho talento, ¿sabes? – la rubia hacía ese comentario en el intertanto que bajaba de su caballo – me llamo Haruka – entregándole los dibujos.

-De verdad te agradezco muchísimo que hayas podido rescatarlos, el viento aquí es muy poderoso – dijo, mientras recibía los papeles.

-Ah, pero ese no es todo el poder del viento en realidad – rebatió Haruka – está algo travieso, yo diría que juguetón- le sonrió.

-Por favor Haruka, te pido de la manera más atenta que veas todos mis dibujos, y si hay alguno que sea de tu agrado, por favor quédatelo… en verdad estoy muy agradecida que me hayas podido ayudar, estos dibujos para mí, son mi única compañía donde quiera que vaya- le dijo la pequeña Michiru.

-¿En serio? …. Pero si son tan importantes como dices, no sería capaz de quitarte algo que – la rubia fue interrumpida.

–Insisto- dijo la peliverde – por favor acéptalo – la pequeña peliverde utilizó una voz tan dulce y suave que con su mirada no hizo más que derretir el pequeño corazón de Haruka y convencerla.

– Bueno… si insistes… - y empezó a revisarlos todos. Recordó que a una dama nunca se le debía hacer mucho insistir y menos hacerle un desaire, así que decidió comportarse educadamente, claro que a su modo. - ¡Wow!- soltó la rubia, había quedado enamorada de un dibujo donde el mar se veía como si hubiesen sacado un trozo del real y lo pegasen en el papel, más aún quedó maravillada al percatarse que el viento había sido "dibujado" o más bien "percibido" en esa obra. -¿estás segura que puedo?...- le dijo mirándola y viendo el dibujo con el que quedó prendada.

–¡Claro que sí! ¿Te gusta ese? ¡Es tuyo!- le dijo Michiru, sonriéndole dulcemente con los ojos.

-Sí, me gusta… es que se ve tan real- respondió la rubia.

-¡Cielos! He roto el vestido con el que iría hoy a la fiesta – se lamentó la pequeña de ojos azules. – ¡me van a regañar, me advirtieron que no me lo pusiera!

-¿fiesta?... eres de aquí o…-

- De Neptuno, fui invitada…-

-Ouh… - Haruka por alguna extraña razón no preguntó más – amm… - No sintió más deseos de preguntar nada, porque estaba realmente deslumbrada con la niña que tenía en frente, era encantadora, y muy amable… ¿siendo tan pequeña podría uno enamorarse? No lo sabía, pero sí era cierto que esa niña le agradaba bastante, aún sin conocerle del todo, percibía en ella una energía tan pura que solo deseaba mirarla todo el tiempo. La pequeña aguamarina desprendía un aroma suave que hizo a Haruka cerrar los ojos y aspirar el olor suave de la niña, presintió entonces que aunque pasara el tiempo, nunca la olvidaría. – yo tengo unos vestidos-dijo finalmente la rubia, de paso se sonrojaba, puesto que Michiru la observó detenidamente, para después volver a sonreír. Haruka algo incomoda le dijo:

- Soy niña, no me mires así… me visto así porque…-

-Sé que eres niña – le respondió Michiru, aún con la sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Por qué te ríes de mi? – preguntó algo brusca, pues ya le había pasado que las niñas de su planeta la miraban raro por ser como era, le daba lo mismo pero ahora se sentía incomoda, sobre todo por el sonrojo que estaba segura no pudo ocultar – sé que no es propio que me vista…- intentó rebatirle.

-No me río de ti, es que eres muy amable conmigo, las niñas de mi edad, no suelen ser muy cordiales conmigo, siempre me ignoran o se burlan de mi… soy una especie de ser extraño para ellas, en otras circunstancias, es probable que hubiesen hecho algo más para estropear más la ropa – le contó.

-¡Bah! No les hagas caso- le dijo la pequeña futura princesa de Urano, sintiéndose reflejada en ella y también enfadada con esas niñas que hacían daño a Michiru, pues sabía muy bien lo que se sentía – me ocurre algo parecido… ya sabes por mi actitud… poco… adecuada, cabalgar como varón, jugar como niño y esa cosas, suelen también ignorarme o hablar a mis espaldas- le comentó.

-Lo siento- expresó Michiru con algo de impotencia

-¡Oh! No lo sientas, no me importa, la verdad es que soy feliz así, prefiero ser así antes que una tonta princesita - dijo con desprecio. Michiru guardó silencio ante esa declaración. Se sentía contenta pues había logrado interactuar de manera muy fluida con alguien de su edad, que al parecer no le agradaban las cosas protocolares ni la nobleza. Mejor era no decirle que ella era la Princesa de Neptuno. Estaba dichosa, porque además esa niña desprendía valentía y nobleza, de esa nobleza que se lleva en el corazón y no la que se portan en los títulos.

-Entonces… ¿te presto algún vestido?- volvió a insistir Haruka.

-Oh, está bien, nuevamente muchas gracias por todo- contestó la peliverde.

Juntas emprendieron el camino hacia el palacio Uraniano, aunque la pequeña Michiru no tenía idea a donde se dirigía precisamente, solo se dejó guiar por su nueva amiguita hasta que vio donde estaban llegando.

-¿Vives aquí?- preguntó la peliverde.

- Sip- contestó, fue hacia los establos para dejar el caballo azulado y Michiru dándose cuenta del origen de esas bestias:

-¡Esos son de mi planeta natal!... no sabía que aquí habían éstos especímenes- dijo.

-¡Ah! Pues sí, me los trajeron de regalo, me gusta montar- tomo a la muchachita de la mano y la dirigió hacia una puerta que estaba al costado del establo – ven, mira no nos deben descubrir… salí sin permiso y si me encuentran la tunda que me darán no me la quitará ni el gran Céfiro. Michiru solo sonrió dejándose llevar hacia donde fuera que la llevara.

–Céfiro es… algo así como el homólogo de Poseidón, ¿verdad?- aseveró la peliverde.

- Sí, ahora shhh- le instó la rubia.

-¿Por qué saliste sin permiso?- quiso saber la pequeña neptuniana.

-Porque estoy mosqueada con la fiesta de hoy… sshhh por favor guarda silencio, llegaremos a mi habitación tomando éste atajo- y acortaron camino por un pasillo silencioso. Subieron por unas cuantas escaleras y finalmente llegaron al dormitorio de la niña.

-¡Oh! ¿Éste es tu dormitorio? ¿Vives en el palacio?- preguntó sorprendida Michiru.

-…así es, vivo en el palacio- respondió la rubia como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Eres pariente de los reyes de Urano, Haruka?- quiso saber la pequeña.

-¿Qué? Jajajaja… pues claro, yo soy la princesa de éste castillo, soy la Princesa de los Vientos, la Princesa Uranus – Michiru abrió sus ojos de tal manera que Haruka pudo distinguir con más nitidez el bello azul del que eran, como ese mar que había en el dibujo que le obsequió. El corazón de Michiru tuvo un brinco al escuchar las palabras de Haruka, y un brillo en sus ojos que solo la rubia pudo notar se apoderaron de ella, pues la Neptuniana estaba emocionada. Sin embargo Haruka lo interpretó así: - ¿no te lo esperabas, verdad? Sé que no parezco princesa –dijo con un toque de resentimiento.

-Lo lamento, es que no lo sabía… - se sintió un poco avergonzada por no haber podido disimular su impresión y haber evitado que Haruka se sintiera mal.

-No descuida… siempre me pasa… además es mi culpa, no me comporto como tal, además yo no me presenté como se supone que se hace – le dijo Haruka tratando de que la cara de pena que había puesto Michiru se quitara, entonces le sonrió para amenizar la situación – Bueno, elige- abriendo el armario, le mostró un montón de vestidos con diferentes diseños donde resaltaban solo 3 colores (los preferidos de la princesa), el azul el verde y el rojo en diferentes tonalidades.

-¡Qué bonitos! – Exclamó Michiru- ¿de verdad puedo probarme uno?- preguntó.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Y… ¿por qué estás mosqueada con la fiesta Haruka?- quiso saber la pequeña mientras decidía que vestido querría usar.

-Por varias razones-respondió – no me gustan las fiestas, me tengo que poner vestidos, tengo que tocar el piano, hacer gala de mis virtudes como princesa… y lo peor, las visitas – dijo con molestia finalmente.

-oh…eres un poco antisocial – le dijo Michiru con una sonrisa.

-¡No es eso! Pero es que si me dejaran ser, todo sería diferente- dijo.

-Y ¿por qué no te gustan los invitados?, ¿no te gusta la gente de Neptuno?- preguntó la peliverde.

-No es la gente de Neptuno…es… una invitada en especial, me fastidia todo el tiempo, siempre me comparan con ella ¡ni siquiera la conozco!, solo sé que es todo lo que en éste planeta esperan de mí, y yo no puedo ser- respondió con amargura.

-Y ¿quién es?- preguntó volteándose mirando los ojos verdes de la rubia. En su interior presentía que la respuesta no le agradaría mucho.

-La Princesa Neptuno- dijo -tan perfecta, educada, encantadora, refinada… una verdadera princesa! – dijo con sarcasmo. Continuó – "¡_HARUKA, DEBERÍAS SER COMO ELLA! ¡Haruka! ¿No puedes ser más delicada como ella?, ¡Haruka esto, Haruka aquello_!", me tienen harta con eso, de verdad que lo he intentado… pero no me siento cómoda, nadie se da cuenta que han hecho que deteste a alguien sin siquiera conocerla – la mirada de la rubia se perdía entre las alfombras de su habitación. Michiru estaba comenzando a sentirse mal… Haruka la odiaba, sin haberle hecho nada, y ella que había creído haber hecho una amiga…

-Creo que mejor me voy – dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué?, pero si no has escogido ninguno – le dijo Haruka – a ver ven, la tomó de la mano y la acercó a su armario.

-¿Sabes? Creo que éste tono de azul viene con tus ojos – le dijo pasándole el vestido- eres muy bonita –le dijo y se sonrojó, habiéndose golpeado mentalmente 3 veces por comportarse como un varón… aunque ese no era el problema, pero ¿y si la espantaba?

Michiru la miró, estaba debatiendo internamente si debía o no decirle quien era… al parecer Haruka no sabía que el nombre de la princesa Neptuno era Michiru.

-Gracias… Pero no quiero ocasionarte molestias- le respondió finalmente.

-No es ninguna molestia, de verdad – le sonrió para darle seguridad de que no estaba molestándola.

-¿De verdad odias a la princesa de Neptuno?- preguntó con tristeza la pequeña peliverde. La pregunta no es que le haya pillado por sorpresa, pero si era compleja de responder. Solo tenía 8 años y no podría sacar grandes conclusiones sobre la vida. Solo conjeturó que Michiru al ser de Neptuno probablemente le dolía que se refirieran de ese modo a su princesa. Trató de sincerarse y responderle, de esa manera única que tienen los niños en decir las cosas.

–Yo… no la conozco en realidad, pero es que, si es tan diferente a como soy yo, como todo el mundo se encarga de hacerme ver, es muy probable que nos caigamos muy mal. Si ella es como dicen que es, y llega a conocerme, así como me has visto tú, de seguro se burlaría de mí, por ser una… mona vestida de seda- respondió.

-No digas eso Haruka… creo que no deberías pensar así, estoy segura que te llevarás una gran sorpresa… yo nunca… te aseguro que ella nunca pensaría algo así de ti - Michiru tenía algo de miedo decirle que ella era la Princesa Neptune, así que optó por limpiar primero su imagen ante aquella niña.

-¿La conoces?- preguntó, aunque nuevamente pensó que su pregunta había sido algo absurda si la niña venía de allá. Pero Michiru hablaba con tanta seguridad sobre su princesa, que a lo mejor no era solo una súbdita…. a lo mejor eran parientes, lo que sea que fuera no quiso preguntar.

- Sí, así es…dale una oportunidad. Es injusto y triste que pienses así de ella por causa de otras personas que no entienden nada, por culpa de gente tonta – dijo.

-Jeje… bueno, quizás- respondió la rubia – ¿irás a la fiesta Michiru? – Preguntó queriendo cambiar un poco el tema

-Sí, debo ir, pero me gustaría que también tú fueras… ¿irás?- le miró con ojitos de corderito, Michiru quería que fuera a toda costa para demostrarle que ella no era una mala persona.

-Ammm… pues… aghhh bueno, supongo que DEBO ir, así que sí- dijo resignada.

-¡Maravilloso!, me gustaría compartir la fiesta contigo Haruka Tenoh, princesa de los vientos, princesa Uranus, para mí será un honor – se alegró la pequeña peliverde mientras hacía una reverencia.

-Jejeje – se sonrojó la rubia – pues nos vemos, pero ahora déjame acompañarte a la salida –acto seguido la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a salir de su habitación sin ser descubiertas. Llegaron hasta la salida y Michiru antes de emprender camino hacia donde sea, se quedó en frente de Haruka observándola, luego se acercó a ella un poco más, y Haruka notando la cercanía que estaban teniendo quedó estática por el nerviosismo, comenzando nuevamente a sonrojarse, cerró los ojos y sintió los cálidos labios de la pequeña neptuniana en la mejilla derecha. –Muchas gracias por todo – Michiru también se había puesto roja.

-De qué…- Haruka sonó algo brusca al contestar, y al darse cuenta de ello añadió – fue un gusto ayudarte –sonriendo un poco más tranquila.

-¡Nos veremos hoy!... y Haruka, de verdad me gustó conocerte, espero podamos ser amigas- dijo – a pesar de…- guardó silencio.

- ¿A pesar de qué?-quiso saber la pequeña rubia.

-De nada, a pesar de todas las molestias que te tomaste conmigo – respondió finalmente.

-¡Oh! pero Michiru no fue una molestia, eres una niña muy agradable y linda – respondió la princesa de Urano.

-"_Ojalá pienses lo mismo cuando te enteres" - _ pensó la pequeña de ojos azules. – ¡me tengo que ir¡- y sin más salió corriendo para marcharse a quien sabe dónde.

A sus 8 años de edad, Haruka no sabía que la vida le daría una lección algo caprichosa. No podía saberlo, los niños no tienen nociones sobre lo de "nunca digas nunca" o "de esta agua no beberé" o un "no escupas al cielo si no se te cae en la cara". No, Haruka en ese momento solo pensaba en la persona que había conocido. Estaba encantada con esa niña, y solo por eso surgió en ella el entusiasmo de ir a esa tonta fiesta, donde tendría que soportara la fastidiosa princesa de Neptuno. Ahora daba lo mismo, si pasaba la fiesta con la pequeña Michiru se le olvidaría todo lo demás. Soportar no sería tan difícil teniendo a una amiguita tan linda y simpática como ella.

Siendo las 7 de la tarde, el palacio Miranda estaba ya dispuesto para la gran celebración que se llevaría a cabo. La relación entre los planteas Urano y Neptuno siempre fue muy cordial y amistosa, y ésta fiesta únicamente venía a reforzar dicha relación. Pero los niños en tan corta edad, no comprendían esas cosas sobre diplomacia, o protocolos de gestión para mantener las paces, al menos Haruka no lo veía así, encontraba tedioso el hecho de tener que vestir con esa ropa tan incómoda que le hacía parecer un pastel muy decorado.

Ya era hora. Vería la cara de quien no quería conocer; tendría que soportar su molesta presencia, tener que escuchar a todo el mundo el cómo se deleitaban con la princesa de Neptuno, mientras que la comparaban con la marimacho princesa de Urano. Tendría que soportar y comportarse solo por su nueva amiga, con quien había quedado encantada de conocer. Se juntarían en esa odiosa fiesta, y ella le haría compañía para olvidar la desagradable situación. Pensaba en eso, mientras buscaba con la mirada a su amiga peliverde. No la encontraba por ningún lado y la fiesta estaba por comenzar lo que la intranquilizaba, pues la orquesta de músicos de su planeta estaban afinando sus instrumentos, otros calibrando o calentando, se preparaban para tocar con la prodigiosa princesa de Neptuno. A medida que pasaban los minutos la rubia se estaba desesperando por no encontrar a su amiga.

-¡Ciudadanos de Urano!, antes que todo, quiero dar la bienvenida a nuestros distinguidos invitados, hoy amigos de nuestro planeta, espero que os sintáis como en casa estimada gente de las profundidades marinas, quien Poseidón protege, ésta fiesta es para ustedes gente del gran Neptuno! – aplausos por todos lados, cuando el rey de Urano se dirigía a toda las personas presentes en el lugar al aire libre, con vista a las 27 lunas que poseía el planeta anfitrión.

El Rey Tenoh continuó:

– Daremos inicio a éste fraternal momento con una muestra musical…- el rey estaba dando por iniciada la velada y Haruka estaba ya rindiéndose en encontrar a la peliverde, tendría que esperar a que la fastidiosa princesita de Neptuno diera su concierto y después buscaría a su amiga. – ¡Con ustedes, la futura y prodigiosa soberana de su planeta, la Princesa Neptune Michiru Kaioh!- el público presente tronó en aplausos. Haruka quedó solo 3 segundos en estado catatónico y solo dijo…

-Mich…iru… - sabía que la princesa de Neptuno había salido al escenario pues la gente comenzaba a murmurar como cotorras emocionadas. La rubia en el intertanto estaba tratando de conectar sus ideas ante lo dicho por su padre, mientras que trataba levantar la vista - ¿dijo Michiru Kaioh? –se murmuró así misma, mientras que sus oídos fueron presos de una melodía tan hermosa, que según lo que percibió la pequeña rubia, la melodía le estaba pidiendo que la mirara.

La princesa de Urano seguía debatiendo si debía o no levantar la vista, y ésta vez no era por un tema de rebeldía ni mucho menos, sino porque si la Michiru que estaba tocando el violín, era la misma que… _"¡no! ¡No puede ser!"- _se dijo – recordó entonces lo sucedido en la tarde con esa niña de cabellos aguamarinos, quien por ¿ "casualidad"? se llamaba igual que la princesa de Neptuno!; la melodía seguía invadiendo en su ser, había entrado ahora su corazón, ésa música le pedía mirar hacía su ejecutora. Haruka comenzó a sentirse fatal. Ahora no podía alzar la vista, ni por enojo, ni por obstinada, era simplemente por pura vergüenza. Sin embargo, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron levantando hasta llegar a los pies de la violinista, alzó otro poco más y se encontró con que aquel vestido le era un tanto familiar; siguió la vista hacia arriba, con el miedo de encontrarse con quien se suponía no debía ser; siguió levantando la mirada hasta que se encontró con los bellos ojos de la niña, que había estado todo el tiempo mirándola, queriendo saber su reacción al enterarse quien era ella en verdad.

A su corta edad sintió horror, no por la niña que tocaba cada vez más entregada a sus emociones expresada en esas cuatro cuerdas. Pero no pudo más, no pudo sostenerle la mirada y bajó la vista bruscamente, pues se sentía tan avergonzada, apenada que no era capaz de seguir mirando, la detestable Princesa de Neptuno resultó ser aquella niña que había conocido en la tarde, a quién había ayudado y prestado un vestido, a quién le había encantado tratar, le había gustado! . La primera niña de su edad que no se burlaba de ella por ser como era!. Huyó. Simplemente la pena de recordar todas las cosas que le dijo sobre la "fastidiosa Princesa de Neptuno", se hizo presente, provocándole algo parecido a un mareo. Se paró de su asiento y su madre le miró horrorizada como suplicando un _"que no le venga ahora un berrinche " , _pues había llamado la atención de los asistentes que se estaban deleitando con la música.

-Haruka, no puedes... – su madre intentó retenerle para que se volviera a sentar.

-No me siento bien mamá – respondió con tal convicción, que al verla su madre, supo que era cierto, pues su cara estaba pálida y sudorosa. – Necesito un poco más de aire – y sin más salió de ahí apartándose de donde estaban todos los espectadores y se fue hacia el otro extremo de los jardines del palacio, en cuanto se iba alejando, se dio cuenta que la melodía entonces cambió a una latente melancolía, un triste lamento. Eso, no le hizo sentir mejor.

Michiru al ver que Haruka se marchaba sintió una pequeña punzada de tristeza; la había espantado, otra vez había fallado en su intento por querer hacer un amigo; no era eso lo que más le apenaba. Realmente sintió tristeza por ver como esa niña la detestaba… _"¡pero yo no le hice nada!"._

Si tan solo pudiera decirle lo mucho que lamentaba, que por culpa de otras personas la hicieran sentir tan mal por su causa. Si solo pudiera hablarle y contarle que en Neptuno se habla tan bien de ella, que la primera vez que escuchó hablar sobre la fuerte y decidida hija de los reyes de Urano, destacando su valentía siendo tan pequeña y su audaz forma de actuar, quiso conocerla. Quería saber quién era la princesa de Urano, porque ella sin conocerle, ya la admiraba. Seguía tocando, y mientras el arco se deslizaba por aquellas metálicas cuerdas, de igual forma se deslizó sobre su mejilla una silenciosa y desapercibida lágrima, haciendo compañía a la melancólica melodía.

Haruka veía las estrellas, y las 27 lunas del planeta Urano que ese día hacían acto de presencia de tal manera que al parecer sabían que hoy se estaba realizando una fiesta en Urano. Divisó también el azulado planeta de donde provenían los invitados de honor.

-¡No entiendo nada! ¡Se supone que la princesa de Neptuno no era así! ¡Se supone que era fastidiosa, engreída, arrogante, antipática… tonta! ¡No la encantadora y frágil niña que conocí hoy!- Vino a su mente aquella escena donde la pequeña Michiru le decía que no fuera injusta con la princesa, pues no la conocía; recordó además la mirada de Michiru al oír que a ella no le simpatizaba a la princesa. Entendió entonces porque su mirada se tornó triste. - ¿qué pensará de mí ahora? … ¡rayos! ¡Arruiné la posibilidad de tener una amiga! -. Perdida estaba en sus pensamientos cuando vio a lo lejos a la peliverde irse muy lejos de todos, cabizbaja tomando asiento en una de las bancas más apartadas del jardín del castillo. Una desagradable sensación que Haruka no conocía, se clavó en su pecho: la culpa.

-¿Qué se supone que haré? – se preguntó. Conjeturó que huir no le serviría, mucho mensos viendo el cómo se encontraba Michiru. El viento apareció revolviendo los rubios cabellos de la pequeña… Haruka tomó esto como la respuesta y la solución a su pregunta. Miró otra vez hacia donde se encontraba la princesa Neptune y notó que lloraba.

No importaba, ella intentaría enmendar su error aunque el pánico y el pavor de ser enviada más allá del sistema sola externo le hizo sentir que el ambiente y la gravedad se volvían más pesados. Caminó silenciosamente mientras en su estómago se libraba una campal batalla entre sensaciones y emociones incómodas para una pequeña de 8 años.

Eso no ayudaba mucho a su cometido, pero no daría pie atrás. Llegó hasta ella y la quedó mirando con mucha vergüenza. Michiru no se había dado cuenta hasta que el viento pasó por su lado, acariciándole la mejilla, percibiendo un aroma que sintió hoy en la tarde, en cierta habitación. Se quedó estática; Se dio cuenta entonces de la presencia de alguien, no quería voltear, porque ya sabía quién era – _¿me querrá decir algo? _– Se preguntó – ¡_Oh por favor Poseidón, que no me diga nada feo!_ – suplicó la niña para sus adentros.

Michiru se atrevió a mirarla y se encontró con los ojos de la rubia, quien la miraba entre asustada y apenada. Ella pensó que encontraría una mirada de odio, por esa razón se atrevió a hablar primero.

-De verdad lamento mucho que…-

-Discúlpame por todo lo que dije sobre ti – Haruka no la dejó terminar – yo de verdad… no entiendo, no eres como se supone que… me equivoqué al opinar todas esas cosas sobre ti.- Haruka bajó la mirada.

- Haruka Tenoh – dijo Michiru – ¿de verdad me odias? – preguntó. Haruka estaba confundida y la pregunta fue algo inesperada, hasta la forma en que preguntó le pareció algo invasiva.

– Yo… no lo sé… o sea, tú eres – Haruka no sabía que decir; la miró nuevamente y se encontró con los lindos ojos de la pequeña, estaban tristes – no debo odiarte – respondió finalmente – admito que no fui justa contigo al pensar tantas tonterías por culpa de las cosas que decía la gente, y por culpa mía por haber interpretado todo mal. Ahora veo que en verdad todo lo que decían de ti era cierto, eres realmente encantadora, virtuosa, prodigiosa… una verdadera princesa y digna guardiana de su planeta. – Se confesó – Nunca podré ser como tú, porque soy una….

-¡No vayas a decir una tontería! Porque no tienes idea…- dijo Michiru, ésta vez levantó un poco más la voz al darse cuenta que Haruka iba a decir algo fuera de lugar -de verdad lamento mucho que te hayan hecho sentir mal por mi causa, pero tú en realidad no sabes lo que se dice en mi planeta, desde que oí sobre ti quise conocerte, siempre quise saber quién y cómo era la fuerte y tenaz futura guardiana de Urano, porque allá la gente piensa eso de ti, dicen que serás una digna guardiana de tu planeta y del sistema solar, ¡Una verdadera sailor guerrera! … allá se habla de tu determinación, perseverancia y tenacidad cuando se trata de tomar decisiones, se alaba tu velocidad, que eres como el viento... yo quería conocerte – dijo Michiru con los ojos llorosos – nunca pensé que la princesa de Urano me odiaría – se le quebró la voz cuando dijo eso último.

Haruka estaba consternada, resulta que esa niña la admiraba… al menos eso parecía. ¡Es que nada tenía sentido!...¿o sí?, no, solo los adultos se les ocurre armar enredos y discordia y cosas tontas para dificultar más aún sus vidas. Michiru lloraba en silencio, por lo que Haruka se acercó a ella y le tomó de la mano invitándola a sentarse junto a ella.

-Por favor perdóname Michiru, de verdad lo siento mucho, yo no quería…- la aguamarina no quiso oír más, pues prefirió lanzarse a los brazos de Haruka, quien impactada, atinó torpemente en corresponderle el abrazo, mientras la peliverde seguía llorando, más que por pena, por alivio y alegría. Pasó un buen rato hasta que Haruka decidió romper un poco el silencio :

-¿Has oído hablar de las rosas Michiru?- preguntó. La pequeña princesa de Neptuno se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos y con tal entusiasmo le respondió:

-Sí, son unas flores provenientes del planeta Tierra, solo las he visto por medio de un dibujo que me enviaron de la luna.

-Ven, quiero enseñarte algo- le dijo, llevándola hacia unos parajes, una especie de laberintos hechos con arbustos perfectamente podados, hasta que llegaron a otro jardín, rodeado de rosas de distintos colores.

-Esto es… - Michiru abrió enormemente sus ojos, impresionada por la hermosa vista que tenía – ¡esto es… maravilloso! ¿Cómo...?-

-Bueno mi madre las encargó. Pidió que en éste lugar solo se sembraran las rosas de la tierra. Me gusta mucho éste lugar, siempre vengo cuando no quiero que me encuentren – le confesó; Michiru solo sonrió.

-Haruka, ¿me dejarías dibujarlos? ¡Por favor! Es que son realmente hermosas y… -

-De acuerdo, me alegro de que te hayan gustado, dime, ¿cuál de todas te gusta más?- quiso saber Haruka.

-¡Todas son muy bellas!- respondió la otra.

-¿Sabes? Mi madre me obsequió éste jardín para mi cumpleaños número 5 – le dijo como para desviar un poco la atención - … Michiru, quiero saber si me perdonas –

-¿Sigues pensando que soy una fastidiosa? –respondió con otra pregunta. Haruka le miró y en 5 segundos logró liberarse de sí misma y le respondió:

-No, no lo creo, pues eres una hermosa niña, quién no quiero que esté triste y que además me ha encantado conocer – luego se sonrojó, suerte la de ella que estaba oscuro y no se veía el sonrojo. Michiru al oír eso, se alegró y volvió a lanzarse a los brazos de la pequeña rubia.

-Te perdono – le dijo graciosamente – pero, ¿me dejas dibujar una rosa? – le pidió.

-¿Una? Y por qué no todas? – le dijo Haruka.

-Pero… ¿y si no alcanzo a dibujarlos todos? No sé cuando me voy y… -

-Escucha, tú me diste un regalo, y eres una distinguida invitada… éste jardín es mío y quiero dártelo, como muestra de que de verdad quiero que seas mi amiga y demostrarte mi gratitud hacia ti. –

-¿Qué?... oh Haruka pero es tu jardín y …

-Por favor acepta, recíbelo – suplicó.

-Mmm que sea de las dos, ¿sí? – Haruka lo pensó…

-Que éste lugar sea símbolo de que la amistad y el amor triunfa sobre la incertidumbre y la discordia, que sea nuestro Haruka- insistió Michiru. Haruka ante la idea y la insistencia de la princesita de Neptuno, no hizo más que aceptar. Cerró el trato dándole un torpe y nervioso beso en la frente. Se sintió tonta, ella no era de andar de besuqueos, pero esa niña le hacía hacer cosas… que estando un poco más adulta entendería el por qué. Michiru también respondió el gesto parándose de puntitas ya que la princesa de Urano le llevaba varios centímetros, y le besó la frente también.

**Tiempo después… antes de ser nombradas Sailor guerreras.**

Las sábanas perezosas en esa cama, cobijaban con suavidad a las dos personas que estaban ahí.

-¿No tienes sueño? – preguntó una aguamarina de unos 16 años.

-No- contestó la rubia un poco brusca, por lo que provocó preocupación en Michiru Kaioh - ¿sucede algo? – insistió la peliverde.

-¿Ah? no, nada, tranquila sirena, solo pensaba…-

-¿En qué? –quiso saber Michiru.

-En cuando nos conocimos –respondió y Michiru sonrió.

-¿Por qué piensas en eso?-

-La verdad es que la vida es bastante caprichosa Michiru… pensaba en eso, en lo caprichosa que es, como tus melodías en el violín.

-¡Tonta!… ¿por qué no mejor me abrazas?- le dijo – de todos modos éste es el mejor capricho que se pudo dar la vida con nosotras- dijo la peliverde. La rubia rió, luego la besó en los labios y abrazó para dormirse en ella, en los brazos de su fastidiosa princesita de Neptuno.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hola? probando? bueh, si es que llegan hasta acá, gracias por leer =) Admito que la historia tiene un momento para vomitar azúcar y arcoiris xD pero digamos que, en defensa de lo cursi, los niños suelen ser así, y está bien que sea de ese modo, es una etapa linda que se debe vivir como tal, ya tenemos la adultez para ponernos amargos xD

No soy nueva en realidad por éstos lados, he leído vaaaarias historias; sí es la primera vez que publico.

Menciones especiales: Lady Phoenix y a Lady Tortoise, agradezco mucho su colaboración y apoyo en éste chiquitito proyecto xD abrazo graaande las quiero mucho mucho.

Ésta historia va dedicado a mi Amada Inmortal. Ojalá un día llegaras, ojalá nos encontremos.


End file.
